In a cryogenic pressure vessel, the cryogenic performance is an important factor to judge the total performance of the vessel. The cryogenic pressure vessel is usually a vacuum heat insulation vessel, and heat is mainly conducted from a heat insulating layer and a supporting device. As a result, the main route to improve the cryogenic performance of the vessel is to reduce the heat conduction of the supporting device. Currently, the glass-fiber reinforced plastic pipe is mostly used as the material of the supporting device of the cryogenic pressure vessel. However, the shear resistance strength of the glass-fiber reinforced plastic pipe is worse, so that the thickness of the glass-fiber reinforced plastic pipe needs to be larger when a larger shear stress is applied on the supporting device. Consequently, the heat conduction of the glass-fiber reinforced plastic pipe become larger therewith, so as to reduce the cryogenic performance directly.
Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem to be solved by those skilled, in the art to provide a glass-fiber reinforced plastic pipe with better shear resistance strength.